


Lost in New World

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Canon - Manga, Community: 1character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the 1character community challenge, set <a href="http://1character.livejournal.com/412.html">Alpha</a>.<br/>Snippets of Law's life in fifty sentences. To be Law, is to have all these little quirks that make him the man he is today.</p><p>Spoilers to Law's background story in the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in New World

**#01 - Speak**

 

The first few weeks without Cora-san, Law had refused to speak, refused to explain his disheveled state to the concerned adults that gave him food, water and shelter when they found him wandering alone in the snow lands, leading them to assume that he was born into this world without a way to communicate, without a voice to use.

 

**#02 - Touch**

 

The Hearts Pirates take great care not to touch the Captain when he's unaware of their presence in the room, especially during sleeping hours; Law tends to react with killing intent, tearing the nodachi off its sheath and jam the sharpedge into whoever had the audacity to disturb him.

 

**#03 - Memory**

 

When Law came across the bounties of Monkey D. Luffy and his crew, and read the subsequent news about the Strawhat Pirates misdeeds--from Logue Town to Arabasta to Enies Lobby--Law's mind immediately pulled up the memory of a once beloved friend's words--the D that the World Government fears will kick up a storm.

 

**#04 - Vanilla**

 

Trafalgar Law stares at the Strawhat Pirates gobble huge amounts of sugary sweets--tangerine mousse, bubblegum cotton candy, blueberry cakes, honey palmiers, strawberry-rhubarb pie--the amount of variety is staggering (all of them look so sweet that his teeth are ready to fall off his gums) and in the end, he requests plain vanilla ice cream for dessert.

 

**#05 - Chocolate**

 

Sanji notices that the Heart Pirates Captain doesn't have a sweet tooth so he usually just add plain chocolate or plain vanilla for every cream pastry he serves that man.

 

**#06 - Ways and Means**

 

It was the perfect plan--the ultimate perfect plan--to form a close alliance with another D and devastate Donquixote inner core business with irreversible damages; the only downside to Law's perfect plan was that nothing in this alliance went according to plan to begin with.

 

**#07 - Belief**

 

Law might not know Strawhat-ya that well; he might not actually be close at all, but after Sabaody Archipelago, after Marineford, after Punk Hazard and now Dressrosa, Law can't help but believe in Strawhat-ya to get things done and pull through in the end; a worthy rival for One Piece.

 

**#08 - Linger**

 

Mingling into the Dressrosa civil war was never part of his intentions, after all he didn't really care much about what happened to civilians, to the country, to their system, their historical problems; not until Strawhat-ya decided to be a shithead and interfere and it's only then did Law how alike they were at times as fellow-D bearers--they basically did whatever they wanted; with grandeur and with limitless determination.

 

**#09 – Illuminance**

 

The countdown of his life is imprinted in his skin, in his blood, in his veins; there’s no way out of this foreordained death, except exact revenge on the World Government and the Marines as many times he can and destroy their bases wherever they are.

 

**#10 - Ornament**

 

When he decided to head out in sea and make a living as a pirate, he got his ears pierced and a heart tattooed on both his chest and back.

 

**#11 - Coup de foudre**

 

The feeling was instant like a bolt of lightning struck down from the sky and Law never realized it until that he and Strawhat-ya have both defeated Donquixote family; riding the waves of exhilarating victory, lying side by side, puffing breaths with heaving chests and bleeding all over the floor, grinning at each other with busted lips, swollen eyes and bruised cheeks (and oh… a torn arm).

  
  


**#12 - Archway**

 

The Heart Pirates submarine was one of the most unconventional pirate ships on the Grand Line; Law was proud to have this customize for the crew, and with the addition of Jean Bart, a huge man with wide shoulders and a large forehead, Law put a note out to his technical crew about widening the archways of the ship and taking down some unnecessary walls to make it feel less like a sardine tin and more like a quaint little home, shared with the rest of the crew.

 

**#13 - Fate**

 

Ever since he could work with the scalpel, Law was fascinated with human anatomy, body tissues and blood pathways and with both Strawhat-ya and the ex-Warlord who were bared open on his operation table with no guarantee of survival, bleeding all over the operation table, Law's heart was aflutter to see the damages up close, to hold their hearts in his bare hands and decided to take this challenge as a doctor instead of a Surgeon of Death.

  
  


**#14 - Pulse**

 

The heart monitor beeped slow and irregular, echoing through the room as Law took up the needle and wire to sew up the torn blood vessels, scrambled nerves and melted skin tissues as fast as possible, as tight as possible.

 

**#15 - Envelope**

 

Once done with the heavy patchwork on Strawhat-ya's chest, Law pulled out a long strap of gauze to wrap the torso, the arms, the shoulders and the legs until Strawhat-ya looked like a mummy having a nap.

 

**#16 - Cold**

 

There is no higher honor than being seen as both the Doctor, the one to give the patient a fighting chance for survival; and Surgeon of Death, the one who would drag the patient into death's gaping mouth.

 

**#17 - Need**

 

Law is perfectly clear about the differences between needs and wants--although he wants to have a fighting chance for himself and his crew in the New World, he needs to do some dirty strategic planning in order to get there, hence the hundred pirate hearts gift to the Marines in order to gain a place in the Seven Warlords and be taken off from the target list--at least temporarily.

 

**#18 - Drunk**

 

Perks of being a devil user is that he doesn’t get drunk as the average drinker; although against these people, Law eyed the competition between Zoro-ya and Nami-ya, he might just have to concede and let them win the honor of highest alcohol tolerant in the crew.

 

**#19 - Mask**

 

In his defense, Law had hardly anyone to trust; the level of rage and revenge in his younger years had all but buried the smirks, the cockiness, the attitude and the confidence that he now wears as a honest face.

 

**#20 - Rose**

 

Years later, Law sailed back to the city where Cora-san had fallen, brought a large bouquet of colorful flowers that held meanings of hope, love and admiration, and strewn the flowers across the landscape where Cora-san's body had once lain.

 

**#21 - Two**

 

There might be more people out there bearing the will of D, but for now, at least Law has another fellow brother in arms ready to go against the world, against the celestial dragons without fear, without regret.

  
  


**#22 – Fresh**

 

Unexpectedly it's Nose-ya who has a green thumb Law takes discrete care to ask him all about techniques on how to keep vegetables fresh and striving in the middle of the sea.

 

**#23 - Bribe**

 

'I want to see your library,' Law said to Tony-ya and pushed his share of dessert beside Tony-ya's plate.

  
  


**#24 - Error**

 

The moment his plan started falling apart by the seams, Law finally realized that this pirate alliance will never take the course he wants, he realized belatedly that he hadn't taken into account the unpredictability that is Strawhat-ya himself and the rest of his crew.

 

**#25 - Appetite**

 

Law usually doesn't have a lot of appetite, he eats regularly of course but not with much gusto to enjoy the scents, the textures, the fragrances of delicious food until he taste Blackleg-ya's cooking for the first time.

 

**#26 - Refrain**

 

he told Strawhat-ya to hasten their departure towards Dressrosa but the reaction he received was so unexpected, so stupid that Law had to refrain himself from slamming his face into the nearest wall or face-plant Strawhat-ya's own face into the rock beside him.

 

**#27 - Family**

 

Law had remained on the upper deck for a long while to observe Strawhat-ya's interactions with his crew and concluded there is a tight knit closeness that made him long for Cora-san again, made him miss Bepo's warm soft fur, Penguin's nagging and Shachi’s lame jokes.

 

**#28 - Grieve**

 

He had wandered the white cold landscape, eyes puffy red, lungs heaving, his vocal chords torn by the cold, by the exhaustion, by the pressure he had put them through screaming, tears continued to slip from his eyes but nothing, nothing could fill the gaping hole in his chest that continued to expand.

 

**#29 - Vapor**

 

The cigarette and burning smell on the black feathered coat Law kept around in his wardrobe disappeared slowly until Law could only smell the mothballs and dust every time he takes it out to press his nose into the feathers.

 

**#30 - Tea**

 

Bone-ya had stopped playing random melodies on his violin as he walked the upper deck, checking the ocean, the sky and the horizon, keeping watch for anything dangerous that might jeapordize the crew, and then he finally picked up the kettle beside him and turned his eyes (yohohoho) to Law, asking politely, “Some tea, Trafalgar-san?”

 

**#31 - Medicine**

 

Although his specialty is surgery and practically anything about cutting people up, Law was still interested in Tony-ya's medicinal researches he had gained during the two years he had been separated from Strawhat-ya--Tony-ya’s growing library nook is a good place to sniff through.

 

**#32 – Moth**

 

The temptation to take this plan into a whole other level does not escape Law’s attention, having a fellow D-bearer certainly encourages him to do things wrecklessly.

 

**#33 - Perfect**

 

“I want to be doctor like mom and dad,” seven-year-old Law grinned and showed them his report card filled with perfect scores and congratulations stickers from all his teachers.

 

**#34 - Rope**

 

Talking to Strawhat-ya is like walking on a tightrope; Law is either successful with the execution of his stunts to get Strawhat-ya to back him up, or he might just end up falling off the rope because Strawhat-ya is too busy dancing his way through life. 

 

**#35 - Wind**

 

The seawind whipped into Law's hair when he took off the thick, furry hat from his head, pushing all the mussed strands to the opposite direction .

 

**#36 - Crossroads**

 

At every turn Law takes, there is a forked path in front, forcing him to choose between: either he gives up his life, or gives up Luffy's life or move on to finish this mess they are in.

 

**#37 - Summer**

 

It's summer break soon, that means he will have time to spend time with Lamie at home and take her to the festival and buy her a cute handfan to ward off the heat and win her a stuffed bear to comfort her at night.

 

**#38 - Candy**

 

Law doesn't particularly care about candy--sweet indulgences were never part of his life, hence he didn't quite understand why Tony-ya could easily be swayed, calling Law a nice man because Law had pushed all his sweets to the reindeer doctor.

 

**#39 - Photograph**

 

There is an old photo Captain always carries around on his person, Penguin happened to see it when he did the laundry and found it between the folds of Captain’s jeans, tucked away in an extra pocket within a pocket.

 

**#40 - Spoon**

 

Nothing is sacred anymore--not even the spoon Law had been using to eat his dinner, for Strawhat-ya had just chomped onto it and eaten Law's share of food without remorse, the frigging bastard.

 

**#41 - Forest**

 

High up in the cold mountains and icy white landscape, in the middle of a barren forest, Law meets an odd animal--a talking bear who has the agility and the strength of a seasoned fighter, and a vocabulary of a child learning its first words to communicate.

 

**#42 - Mirror**

 

The reflection staring back at him is a stranger, gruff-faced, heavy eye bags and grim eyes that lost the sparkle to hope for a better, brighter tomorrow.

 

**#43 - Smoke**

 

"I'm not doing this because we're friends," Smoker sneered when he gave Law the heart he had stolen from Vergo in a  last attempt to raise their survival chances against the Donquixote official.

 

**#44 - Shine**

 

After two years of absence, Strawhat-ya's whole demeanor looks nothing like the near-dead body Law once had on the operation table and a small glimmer of pride wormed its way into Law's chest--the side where he had once promised to do good with his skills as a doctor.

 

**#45 - Balloon**

 

Bepo had stared at Law's tearful face, turned around to run into the dark cave behind him and came right back, handing over a red balloon into Law's hands.

 

**#46 - Vine**

 

Law knew he should never let himself talk into this nonsense; what went through his mind when Strawhat-ya dared him to take the vine from the one tree and fling himself to the other side of the ravine?

 

**#47 - Butterfly**

 

A bright satin blue butterfly danced past Law's nose, and Nose-ya, Strawhat-ya and Tony-ya crashed over Law's long legs on their quest to capture the insect and pulled Law into a stupid brawl for obstructing their play time.

 

**#48 - Gloves**

 

The gloves and the  feathered coat were now the only things Law had in his possession that Cora-san used to own when he was still alive.

 

**#49 - Venom**

 

The name Donquixote Doflamingo and his crew always traps a bile of anger in Law's throat.

 

**#50 – Remain**

 

With his family gone, with Cora-san avenged, with the mission plan to take down Donquixote family successfully completed, an unfamiliar emptiness remains in the back of his heart, the lower pit of his stomach, before being replaced by relief--the fluttering feeling of freedom and the will to move on into a promising future with his life and the rest of the Heart Pirates crew.

  
  
 **The end**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Law is extremely difficult here. I don't know why he doesn't want me to write him. Is it because he's so DONE with everything that is happening in the Dressrosa arc and challenging his annoyance?
> 
> Hahahahah.
> 
> Also the title is from Law's character song in the [One Piece 47 Cruise CD](http://fantwirls.tumblr.com/post/110471034205/suchira-one-piece-nippon-judan-47-cruise-cd-at). 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
